Champagne Showers
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Klaus & Caroline are finally engaged, but they aren't the ones who are most excited. Meet Mikael Mikaelson; self promoted wedding planner to his newly engaged son & biggest Klaus and Caroline groupie. Taking it upon himself to plan the best wedding ever for his son & soon to be daughter in law is proving to be difficult but Mikael won't stop until this wedding is a success. AU/AH


''That was in all honesty the best hotdog ever! Why have we never visited that place before?'' Caroline finished the small hotdog with a moan of appreciation as she took the final bite. She squeezed her boyfriends hand sensing the weird awkwardness that was washing over him. She saw his put off smile and his trembling hands making her nervous herself. What if this was it? What if he finally realized that he deserved better? Just the thought sent Caroline into overdrive.

She was so deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention to her boyfriend stopping and staring at her. He smiled a real smile at the sight before him. His gorgeous girlfriend with a wide eyes expression and a stain of ketchup right above her lip. Amusingly staring at her, Klaus leaned closer to brush his thumb against the small remaining evidence of her meal and relished in her blush as she licked the ketchup from his finger. Klaus couldn't help himself and indulging the thought he captured her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless from it.

The sound of fireworks broke the couple apart, the bright lights lighting up the sky effortlessly. Caroline was in awe from the amazing show while Klaus was in awe of the woman beside him. She didn't seem to pick up on his nervous shaking with a drop of sweating. He tried to stay calm but he knew it was time and he just wasn't ready. The fear of rejection shone bright, instead of taming his nerves it made him even more anxious.

He had met Caroline when she was in need of an art tutor in college. They had class together but she barely noticed him. Unknown to her, he knew her for a while. The first day she walked into class was when his one true muse appeared. Her face covered each inch of his sketchbook and all he knew was that he couldn't let her slip away. His attempts to seduce her failed cold but he kept pushing and finally during one of their infamous tutoring session while they were on a quick break she found the,. Hundreds of pictures all of her and with that her restraints against a potential romance disappeared. Klaus barely had time to turn around before he was attacked by Caroline. Her arms reached out to pull him closer while he had tried to understand if he what he had imagined for months was finally happening. Needless to say the two had only let the other go the next morning and that was only to have Caroline start moving in with him.

After two years of bliss mixed in with the additional hot angry fighting, they had reached this point where all Klaus wanted to do was finally make her his.

Caroline turned around when she felt Klaus reach for her hand. Again she picked up on his hands trembling even more.

''Caroline I have to say something.''

Suddenly Caroline felt a chill and froze. Was he about to break up with her? No he wouldn't. No.

Then Klaus got down on his knee and pulled out a black box with a Tiffany's ring with a brilliant cushion-cut stone emerged and sparkled in the night sky.

''Ever since I met you I knew you would be unforgettable. Your constant perfection has struck me amazed. All my life I have accepted that I would never find someone to spend my life with, loneliness became like a second feeling to me. But with you, it all changed. I can't spend a day without craving to see your face or to hear your beautiful voice. You are it for me, love. There is no one else out there perfectly made for me and I don't want anyone else but you, forever. You have bewitched me body and soul, Caroline would you do me the greatest honor that a man could wish for and marry me?''

Caroline gasped when he finished his speech, tears glistening in her eyes. Not being able to speak she cupped his face pulling him back up towards her. With a happy grin she kissed him with so much love and shock. She clung closer to him until the two were moaning. Klaus was the one to break it apart.

''Well?'' Klaus asked unsure.

''Of course you idiot!'' She playfully slapped him before letting him place the ring on her finger, following by Caroline bringing him back to her kissing him like there was no tomorrow. As if she could say anything but yes. Klaus was her past, her present and her future. Everything she had imagined in her future husband and for sure the only one for her. No one was enough for her when compared to Klaus. He was the love of her life.

Bringing him even closer she reminding him just that. ''I love you Klaus Mikaelson.''

* * *

''Father? I asked her! She said yes.'' Klaus spoke urgently still on a high from his remarkable evening. He glanced over at Caroline still wrapped up in their blankets and curled up on his side with her left hand flung around his waist. Her ring bright in their darkened room, Klaus ran his hand up her arm then returned to his call with his father, Mikael.

'' No surprise there son. Now that we have that settled I shall call up your siblings. Following them would be the wedding dress maker considering I had already sent him plenty of designs over the past week. The cake menus will come pouring in soon enough and then we will have to call and check that the chosen location will be prepared in time. Your wedding will be nothing short of amazing son. Now go return to your future wife and leave me to the wedding invitations.''

Mikael hung up leaving a shocked Klaus in his wake. Looking back at Caroline he swallowed roughly trying to figure out a way to tell his fiance that his father was half way done with the wedding plans even before 12 hours had passed from his proposal. Shifting underneath her he ran his fingers down her flawless smooth back listening to her moan in her sleep. It honestly didn't matter when he had her. She had agreed to be his wife and he was still in shock expecting to awake to her leaving him or maybe even him making this angel up all in his mind.

But with the little purr that Caroline let out followed by her rolling on top of him, encasing him in her warmth that left him with a content emotion stirring in himself. She was truly his anchor to the rare happiness that he barely allows to surface. Only she could bring out the laugh that appeared out of nowhere or the need for constant human contact with her that he never wanted before her. She had shifted his perspective in a way that would never go unchanged. She was his other half, his soulmate.

Whispering in her ear, '' You are my forever Caroline Forbes.''

* * *

Soft moans kept slipping out with every kiss that Klaus pulled her in for. His hands ran down her body, slowly following a trail until he reached her waist. His stubble brushed against her neck as he nuzzled it with warm hot kisses. Another moan slipped out as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her legs shifted to make more space for him, her hands skimmed low. She reached closer to pull his shirt up with ease. Unwilling at first he pulled her even closer, then finally giving in and taking his shirt off with her help.

Peppering his collarbone with loving kisses, Caroline dug her fingers into his back once she felt him reach underneath her shirt craving more contact with her skin. Her skirt he slipped off with ease and it followed his discarded shirt on the floor. Now the both of them were nearly naked yet it wasn't enough. Caroline felt his zipper and pulled it down to the sound of a groan once she shifted against the front of his jeans leaving him even more aroused. Klaus on the other hand wasn't as patient and was ready to yank her shirt off before she could even blink.

Just as Klaus was about to remove her shirt, the door was pushed open and in strolled Mikael with a phone in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

''After countless phone calls I have finally gotten the perfect cake. If you only knew what they almost threw at us assuming we were a bunch of amateurs. But I told them to shove their ''rich, moist, butter flavored cake'' up their arse. We will not settle for anything less than an exclusive Tender White Velvet Cake filled with fresh classic raspberry filling.'' Mikael walked around the room checking on the wedding invitations waiting for him in the corner of the room.

His focus was barely on the freaked out couple trying to reach for their discarded clothing. They were both clearly embarrassed which went unnoticed by Mikael who focused on his clipboard, writing down notes in red ink. He was obviously not pleased with something with the way he loudly scribbled things off the paper.

''Father a little privacy perhaps?'' The words stumbled for Klaus' mouth as he quickly shot off the bed to make himself look decent enough.

'' We are in the middle of a very crucial wedding period. Now is no time for privacy and you two clearly have chosen not to abide by the no sexual intercourse until the wedding night rule? Since you decided you couldn't a few precious weeks, the consequences will have to be paid correct?''. Mikael mentioned in a bored tone as he heard his son and future daughter in law running around trying to collect their clothing. Not far from the same setting as when the two had first gotten together.

Finally the pair arranged their clothing back on well enough for the timing being. Caroline was blushing bright red as she stood a bit way off behind Klaus. While he scooted forward trying to tone down his hair that was messed up from the way that Caroline kept running her hands through it he recalled with a knowing smirk.

''It is wonderful to see that you are enjoying this planning Father.'' Klaus said smugly. At first he was unsure whether this was a good idea in the beginning but now he knew that one thing was for sure, his wedding would be like no other.

''It is wonderful to know that my efforts are not going to waste but don't assume that I will be doing everything Niklaus. As the groom I expect you not to ruin the day or else I will strangle you myself. We wouldn't want Miss. Forbes to get her hands dirty on her special day.''

Caroline stifled a laugh because of the look on her fiance's face. He was worried now with the impending nerves that he would ruin something on their wedding day. Just the fact that he was so nervous about ruining anything made her want to hug him. Reaching forward she took his hand in hers and snuck in a kiss on his cheek, making him smile brighter back at her.

Mikael on the other hand was glaring around the room briefly before looking at his ringing phone. ''This would be the caterer! This bloody fool is very close to losing this job. As for you two, I suggest you make sure protection is in use during your little trysts. Caroline sweetheart, a strapless beaded bodice is a very fitted dress. And if you include the ruffled organza skirt, then you know that an elastic waistband is out of the question so we will not be having you get pregnant before the wedding night.''

With that Mikael walked out leaving the couple gaping at him.

Caroline clung to Klaus with a serious look on her face.

''Was that an insult?''

Klaus looked over at her, ''I saw that more as approval for us to continue what we started, love.''

Caroline rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics but smiled when Klaus moved behind her to run his lips down the side of her neck, his slight chuckling only tickled her more. His silliness during all this stress was a safe relief helping her stay calm enough not to kill someone. And his ideas of a distraction was even better if she could say so herself. His downward shower of affection had left him to place a hot kiss on her shoulder, making her eyes flutter back and her breath quicken unexpectedly.

Not one for teasing when the moment was too amazing, Caroline turned around and shoved Klaus back onto the bed, straddling him with eagerness, not allowing him to talk as she controlled their soft hopeful kiss. His hands once again roamed up underneath her paper thin shirt.

* * *

''Stop sniffling you pathetic cry baby and walk down that aisle as if it is your birth right. I want smiles, I want enthusiasm, I want effort. Or else I will make sure you never throw another flower petal again.'' Mikael shouted mindlessly at the chosen flower girl.

Tears were spilling down her eyes as she yelled. ''Uncle Mikael!''

Running off she tried to wipe her tears but ended up wiping them with her white dress leaving water stains on the precious silk.

Mikael didnt miss a beat before stalking off behind her and ordering her once again. ''Change out of that gown immediately and I expect a written apology for wasting my time and ruining the dress I spent weeks looking for. And if you think that you will be in this wedding, you are highly mistaken. I knew you were a mistake and now we shall see if you will even receive an invitation. ''

The girl rushed off even more upset.

''That was rather cruel father.'' Klaus emerged from behind his father questioning him.

Mikael laughed before pulling his son into a hug,'' How else will she learn? Do not worry son, your wedding will be the biggest of the century.''

Klaus smiled before returning his hug,''I had no doubt in that.''

''Now where is your blushing bride to be? She is required her as well for the practice walk down the aisle. Or else how will we know if this location will display the flawless couple perfectly?''.

Klaus' retort was interrupted by Caroline yelling from behind him. Apparently her contacts had fallen out and she couldn't find her glasses. Caroline was trying to walk to him without stumbling into anyone else and waved her arms in front of her in an adorable fashion leaving him even more lost for words on how this beauty was somehow his.

He stalked off towards her, gently taking her arm and wrapping it around his. ''I am right here darling.''

She smiled blushing.'' You know how bad my vision is, how will I make my way down the aisle without confusing myself?''

Klaus snuck a kiss from her then replied. ''I'm right here love. I wont let anything hurt you.''

Sneaking in another kiss he started to walk them both down the impending aisle. Every few steps he would stop, watching confused Caroline look at him before he would swoop in for a kiss. This continued all the way down the long aisle. Finally they stopped in front of the expected place where they were arranged to be displayed. Klaus cupped her face and passionately deepened the kiss. He then disappeared behind her, leaving her disoriented and searching for him. She giggled when he placed his hands over her eyes and leaned to whisper to her. ''I love you Caroline Forbes. You care my heart and soul and I wouldn't have it any other way. I cannot wait much longer to finally have you be my wife and I your husband. Just please try not to change your mind unless you are in the mood to see me frantically tearing the world apart to find you. You are everything to me. Forever.''

Tears spilled down Caroline's face as she listened to his words. Turning around she stared at her future husband and whispered, ''Leaving you would be like tearing my heart from me. You are mine and I am yours, Niklaus Mikaelson. I love you. Only you.''

In the distance the two could hear Mikael shouting, ''Where is the bloody cameraman? There is priceless material in the making and he is eating?! What the bloody hell is going on?''

* * *

''Are you trying to burn your skin off? Love I am clearly worried over your bizarre choice of water temperature.'' Klaus winced when the freshly hot water sprayed him and the heat radiated a bit too much for his liking.

''And what do you find to be ''appropriate'' showering temperature Mr. Know It All?''. Caroline giggled at her fiancés expression as she hummed under the impossibly amazing water pressure and heat. The day had been grueling and the best part of the day so far was the relazing and soothing water. But of course that had been interrupted. Usually she was far from complaining when her incredibly hot and toned boyfriend joined her in the shower, but today he choose to insult her water preferences.

Caroline would have thought that joining her in the shower would be a privilege to him, not a chance to poke fun. Pouting at him slightly, Caroline moved even more directly under the steaming water with her back facing him. She could feel his glance on her but didn't show the effect he had on her even when she wasn't looking at him. A shiver visibly went down her back but at least the blame could be directed on the hot water.

As she leaned over to grab more soap, visibly upset with the way her night would be ending, a burst of chilling ice cold water poured over her and drenched her in a way that made her yell. Apparently her very stubborn boyfriend chose to challenge her tonight. After having to wake extra early this morning to rush to her work due to her client needing a calming conversation before her trial. Caroline would be alright with that, had Klaus not tempted her back into bed with his sinful kisses and wandering hands. After she had finally managed to evade him with promises of them picking up on what they left out with later, she ended up in a combusting kitchen. The room was filled with wedding gown pictures, invitations, catering samples and random people going back and forth.

As much as Caroline thought she was planning her wedding, in the end Mikael would tear apart what he saw fit. She should have been angry but he had an eye for things she never dreamt of and the expected stress would ease every time he would text her (which was a lot), she would get even happier and calmer with his knew the happy medium for her and Klaus. And it also helped that he was excellent at intimidating people, something Caroline had experience with but wasn't entirely up for at the moment.

With Klaus splashing cold water on her, Caroline glared at him extra purposely. With a sly smile Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her closer to him with a quick kiss on her neck.

Caroline wriggled away from him with a clear pout. But Klaus wouldn't let go of her that easily.

''Your cold shower is about to freeze me into an ice cube. So excuse me if I rather not stand under this unpleasant rain.'' Caroline pouted.

Klaus smirked at the silliness coming from his girlfriend. He saw how stressed she had been over the past few days and she needed to unwind somehow. Although she may be angry with him, he wasn't going to stop until he saw the brilliant smile that he loved so much about his Caroline.

Going for the remaining soap, Klaus squirted some of the fruity soap, angling it towards her back. He burst into a loud laughter seeing the way Caroline was enraged by his words. Without letting her answer Klaus gently pulled her closer.

His dimples made their signature appearance once she rolled her eyes.

''Do you find this funny Klaus?'' She demanded.

He shook his head then reached for the soap and smeared it on her face surprisingly ''No. But this is.''

''Oh how very funny! Typical Klaus thinking he knows everything and finds messing things up oh so very funny. Well newsflash This is not funny!.'' While she yelled forcefully at her fiancé, Caroline managed to grab more soap and let it spread into bubbles before going for Klaus' face. Now as oppose to his simple creation, she had managed to give him a soapy beard and the sight could not have been more hilarious. That mixed with the grumpy cat expression worn on Klaus' face made the couple erupt with laughter. Both seized fire over the silly argument and by that time even the water seemed to want to end the fight. The cold water changed into a comforting warm spray.

Klaus held Caroline close to his body and pulled out a few kisses from her willing lips. Soon the easy going pecks became heated stolen kisses which had Klaus reach for her legs and wrap them around his waist. Placing a few kisses on her neck he moved them so that Caroline's body would be trapped against the cool tiles and his hot, wet chest. Digging her nails into his back, Caroline giggled as Klaus kissed a particularly ticklish part of her neck. The sensation was both amazing and silly. His warm breathe only heated up the otherwise serious touching session between them. She had her nails pressing more and more into his skin with ever lowering kiss from her.

At first it was down the column of her neck but eventually he reached her collarbone, her chest and all she could manage to do was moan as if they were alone in the house which they in fact weren't. The whole Mikaelson family; starting with Elijah and his drink ( he had been trying to somehow get over his brief but ''exploding'' relationship with some random one night stand that had gotten knocked up and he felt that he was expected to marry her. Suffice to say the spawn wasn't his so him nursing drinks every night was his coping mechanism from dealing with the horrible brunette for close to two years). Then there was Rebekah constantly texting her on and off boyfriend Vaughn who was on a rock climbing journey with what she called '' a group of slutty wannabes ''. Henrik although a teenager, also was spending his days either cuddling up with his laptop and Netflix. Or he was tasting all the different choices for the food of the wedding. Kol was on yet another spontaneous trip to some new city. Last they heard it was New Orleans to wreck his usual havoc among the eccentric crowd. Mikael was simply hovering over everyone in the house with his phone and clipboard in hand.

So trying to tame her appreciation for Klaus' amazing kisses and tightly gripping hands would be a tough accomplishment.

Klaus was groaning at the way that Caroline was rubbing her sinfully amazing body against his. He was very close to finally connecting them as one and indulging in their steamy make out turned steamy session.

A knock on the bathroom door pulled them away from each other. Or more like Caroline trying to lower herself and Klaus melting her even closer against him.

Kol yelled in ''Open the door darlings. Our father is close to murdering us all since you two aren't downstairs to assist with the choosing of the photographer. The last potential ran through the back door after Mikael threatened to shove his samples where the bright sun don't shine.''

Klaus and Caroline began to laugh at the thought. The two were close to getting out of the shower when Klaus once again started to kiss Caroline and cupped her breast with his large hand stopping Caroline in her tracks. She was allowing herself to lose all thoughts but the way that Klaus was stroking her but with the sound of crashing coming downstairs, she stopped him with a look.

''Klaus no.''

The man pouted highly at the warning and sulkingly followed his love out the door to get dressed.

* * *

Caroline was wiping her wet strands with a spare towel when she walked in to see Klaus softly swaying to some low music. He seemed to be nervous and unsure of himself.

Tugging on his button down shirt that she was wearing, Caroline hugged him from behind. ''What are you doing Nik?''

With a slight cough Klaus turned around glancing down. ''I was practicing our first dance. We both know how talented you are but I am lacking in that department so I chose to work on my skills.''

Caroline smiled gently and laced her arms around her man. ''You are not lacking. I for one love dancing with you. ''

''I would like not to embarrass you, sweetheart.''

''You could never embarrass me! I love you for you, exactly how you are.''

Klaus seemingly blushed but was still determined to prove his point.

''Fine if you are so sure that you need practice why not practice with me? I am the only one you need to please so we may as well work together.'' She offered kindly.

Klaus smiled at her idea and tugged her by her waist closer. Caroline leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his bare skin briefly. The low slow music calmed them both as they swayed to it. Caroline was pulling herself closer to Klaus as he outlined the back of his shirt that so tightly fitted her. His stubble prickled her neck as they entangled themselves in each other. Caroline hummed the tune of the song in an adorable way leaving Klaus even more enthralled by her. She fit perfectly in his arms and was making his heart grow warmer with love. Ever single new touch, whether it was her stroking the back of his neck or running her nails down his back, he was left shivering from her effect on him.

The couple cuddled closer and Caroline inhaled his manly scent. His strong body supported her small frame as he twirled her around before bringing her right back into his arms. There was nowhere else that she wanted to be but his arms. He was home to her and while the soft music played, Caroline closed her eyes to tune everything out except the two of them. They were mattered in that moment. The two of them would be forever bonded soon as man and wife. Just the thought left her breathless that this perfect man would be hers.

Looking up Caroline got lost in his loving eyes. Lifting her hand to pull him with her backwards had him raise his eyebrows at her sudden movement. Pushing him back onto the bed, Caroline climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss him teasingly. Klaus didn't let her go easy and even went as far as reaching up once her lips tried to leave him. How dare she even try to suddenly leave him when she had gotten him so desperate for her?

Pulling her over so that he was on top Klaus began to place kisses down her chest and on her soft stomach. Caroline giggled with how impatient Klaus was being and soon he started laughing with her as kept on his path.

Caroline once read that if you can't laugh while making love, that it wasn't a true relationship. Lying below her Klaus now and laughing over how silly he was acting reminded her of how much he meant to her. He truly was her other half and understood her in everyday. Yes there love in bed was hot and steamy, leaving everyone jealous but it was also their comfortably with each other. They could laugh during their hottest moments. They could cuddle by the fire watching some horror movie while eating pizza and have as much fun as when they would go to some event having Caroline in a sizzling dress and Klaus in a well fitting suit.

Caroline clung to Klaus, opening her legs more to give him room.

Klaus unbuttoned his shirt throwing it mercifully to the floor. Without waiting long he pulled his boxers off leaving them both bare to one another. Not wanting to be overdone Caroline pulled Klaus up against her, leaving no space between one another. Klaus thrust into her, loving how she felt under and around him. Caroline couldn't imagine how Klaus fit so amazingly inside of her. His thrusts were slow but overwhelming. Caroline's moans ringing out endlessly as the song in the background kept playing. Klaus groaned with how Caroline matched his pushes with her own.

Soon the couple was coming close to their end as Caroline pulled Klaus in for another searing kiss. Klaus in turn picked up his pace even more making Caroline close to pass out from the pleasure.

They came together moaning with happiness. Caroline curled up against Klaus chest and snuggled into his warm embrace.

''Goodnight Mr. Mikaelson.''

Klaus smiled before pressing a kind kiss to her forehead. ''Goodnight Mrs. Mikaelson.''

The couple fell asleep with wide smiles pronounced on their faces and their embraces never leaving each other.

* * *

Their wedding was most definitely a day to remember but if you asked anyone it was more the couple that stole the show. Caroline was stunning in her gown and Klaus shined with his love for you. Klaus' vows drove everyone to tears and the exchanging of rings was the most memorable moment of the night. Yet if you asked Mikael, he would proclaim that the layering on the cake was a bit off and the bridesmaid dresses clashed with just about everything. It was only when the couple was walking away once being announced as man and wife that Mikael broke out in a smile and applaud them.

He still glared sternly at the photographer who he decided was placed in the wrong location to get the best angle. But soon the reception came and there were even more troubles leaving Mikael upset. He stopped his micromanaging for a second, seeing the truly elated couple holding each other to the first dance, whispering loving words to one another. Caroline's curls were swaying with the random wind that appeared and Klaus couldn't help tucking them back into place, leaving kisses on her lips when she wasn't awaiting it. Caroline must have fixed his tie a million times before settling for the way it was. And the couple had to be pulled away from one another once the father daughter dance begun. It didn't take long for Klaus to take his bride into his arms once more, not leaving the dance floor until the two were both hungry.

Klaus and Caroline were blissfully happy.

Rebekah approached her father looking at his proud gaze of the new Mikaelson couple.

''Well father, the wedding is over. What next?''

Mikael shrugged as if not hearing here. But Kol heard perfectly walking up to his sister with a smirk. ''Knowing our father he must already be planning Caroline's wedding shower that is yet to come since the two haven't even left on their honeymoon yet.''

Mikael felt proud as he shot back at his son, ''Nonsense Kol. Planning is far from my mind.''

He was about to walk to yell at the waiters who forgot to clean the farthest tables when he mentioned ''By the way Rebekah, the crib will be coming in tomorrow so I expect you to sign for it and make sure it is exactly as promised online. It is a Delta Sedona Classic Convertible Crib but if it is in Cherry you demand a refund. Can you imagine that insufferable mess with the signature green mint paint? It is sending horrid chills down my back already.''

Rebekah looked around confused. ''Whose crib is that exactly?''

''Niklaus and Caroline's of course.''

Rebekah snorted. ''They are not even expecting!''

''Not yet they aren't but they will be. I made sure the maid packed the specific pamphlets I received from Caroline's doctor on the best ways to conceive quickly. They heir to the Mikaelson name will be here before you know it. I am expecting the little Klaroline baby boy soon enough.''

* * *

**Adbear I love you! This is just for you and I hope this brings a smile to your face. Thank you for the fantastic work you give us. This fandom is very lucky to have such an amazing writer!**


End file.
